


Everything Will Be Okay

by Mysterions_Marshadow



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kenny McCormick-centric, Mental Anguish, Oneshot, South ParQ - Vaccination Special, Unhappy Ending, friends drifting apart, give this kid a hug, poor kenny...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterions_Marshadow/pseuds/Mysterions_Marshadow
Summary: Kenny knows that Stan, Kyle, and Cartman had been drifting apart as of late. He knows they've only been tolerating each other's presence for his sake. He knows that they're trying their damndest to keep him in the dark about it.So he does what he's been doing for nearly 25 years. He lets them believe the lie for the sake of their own happiness, regardless of how much it hurts him.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick & The Boys, Kyle Broflovski & Eric Cartman & Kenny McCormick & Stan Marsh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Everything Will Be Okay

Kenny knew the friendship between their group was straining. It had been for a few years now, the four of them were just starting to grow apart. And any shot they had at things becoming better was ruined when the pandemic rolled around. They couldn’t hang out in person like they used to, not for several months.

At first, Kenny just did what he always did. If there was one thing he had gotten good at over the years, it was putting on a mask. Not just the one for Mysterion, not the one to protect himself and others from the virus, but the one he had forced himself to maintain ever since he found out that his friends never remembered his deaths. He started to value those consistent sources of happiness in his life. Tits and getting high, for sure, but there were also that select group of people who he would and has given his life to protect. His little sister, and of course, his friends.

Though because he started to value those bonds he had much more… it was all the more painful when he felt those bonds slipping away. He wasn’t able to keep the fact that it bothered him to himself for long once the pandemic really started to drag on, especially when he himself died to both the virus and the corrupt police force several times. While Kenny may’ve been able to fake a smile in the past, at one point, he just… broke down. Wound up confessing everything in front of Cartman of all people, who was… surprisingly understanding about it. The two of them wound up cracking jokes and making fun of people like they used to that day, and at least for a bit, Kenny felt a little better.

Though while things were still relatively enjoyable whenever he’d spend one-on-one time with Stan, Kyle, or Cartman… Kenny would be lying to himself if he didn’t pick up on the tension that’d pop up whenever the four of them were in the same place. Not to mention that despite him and Cartman sharing equal blame for the prank they pulled on Mrs. Nelson that caused her to quit, Stan and Kyle directed most of their frustrations onto Cartman. And that was when it started to fully sink in—he was the only reason they even remotely tolerated each other anymore. They were being unusually nice to him, acting almost like how parents would to their kid to convince them they were still happy together.

It felt like they were treating him like a baby, though… with how quickly he was brought to tears over the thought of their diminishing friendship, he couldn’t really blame them. And they clearly knew it was deeply affecting him, as Kenny wasn’t exactly the type to openly cry in front of other people. It had been several years since he last cried genuinely, rather than using crocodile tears for the sake of manipulating someone. But he couldn’t help it. Their friendship had been the one thing that persisted throughout these 24 years of pain, hell, and chaos, to the point where not even _death_ could keep them apart.

Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were going the extra mile to try and keep Kenny in the dark, and Kenny was going the extra mile to pretend that he was oblivious to what was going on. He’d walk in on Stan and Kyle having an argument, only for them to pretend that nothing was wrong. The three of them would exclude Kenny from conversations and ask him to wait in another area, while handing him things to keep him happy or serve as distractions.

_Just do what you always do. Act like you’re fine, so they’ll be happy, and everything will be okay._

But the conflict over the vaccinations was causing things to go from bad to worse. Cartman wanted to sell them for money. Stan wanted to be able to go out and do normal things again, and argued that the four of them should vaccinate themselves. Kyle, who was initially resolute on his stance of doing the right thing and bringing them to the teachers, eventually caved when his parents started to put pressure on him. Kenny just wanted to be with his friends, and he wasn’t sure how much longer the four of them would be all in one place like this.

_Just do what you always do. Act like you’re fine, so they’ll be happy, and everything will be okay._

At one point, Kenny overheard them all debating over a schedule that would dictate when each of the three would be spending time with him. Like they were sharing custody of him, not giving him any choice in the matter. They were his friends, not his parents! Even if they were going to split up as a friend group, Kenny still wanted to be able to choose who he’d want to hang out with. Plus, even though they tried to hide this fact from him, it was still blatantly obvious. When Cartman outright said as much after turning down an invitation to Casa Bonita, Kenny could only stare at him in bewilderment. Did they really expect him not to figure it out?

_Act like you’re fine, so they’ll be happy, and everything will be okay._

To make matters worse… **they** were starting to take more control. Up until now, the role **they** played was stressful, yet predictable. A perpetual time loop, everything fixing itself in unrealistic ways no matter how screwed up things get, the source behind all the weird happenings in the town. Kenny had been aware of **their** existence for some time now, if only because of how Stan and Kyle would always curse **them** out whenever he died.

_They’ll be happy, and everything will be okay._

But things were different now. **They** were allowing different things to happen. Impossible scenarios, such as Cthulhu and Shub-Niggurath both returning from where they were imprisoned without causing any damage to the world. Changes that were lasting over longer periods of time. Events connecting more and more with each other. People dying in ridiculous ways who _weren’t him._

Practically everyone at Mrs. Nelson’s funeral forgot about her death completely and started partying like it was no tomorrow. Was that how they acted whenever Kenny died? He wouldn’t know, he’d never know, he was never around to see the aftermath.

_Everything will be okay._

_Everything will be okay._

_Everything will be okay._

Were **they** behind his friends going their separate ways? Was this long overdue, and that all **they** did was prolonging the inevitable? Was it because of the pandemic?

Doesn’t matter. Nothing mattered. The one constant safety net Kenny had in his multiple lives was tearing apart at the seams. Any control or security he thought he had were being ripped away from him.

It was eating away at him, but he had to maintain the lie. He had to do what his friends were trying to do for him—allow them to believe a lie for the sake of their own happiness. Let them remain ignorant to what was really going on.

_Everythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokayeverythingwillbeokay_

After all… it’s for the best that they didn’t know. That he was just a pawn in this game, whose only purpose was to be killed and revived over and over for **their** amusement—

_Ȇ̵͓͔̃͆v̴̫̲̀̂e̶̥͓̒̚r̶̦̹͆y̸̘̜̋͂t̶̨̰͇͝h̷̦͙͂͗ǐ̵͈̥̪̚n̵̩̓g̷̬̈́͊w̴̛͖̣̔̎i̵̟͎͇͑͊l̸͈̞͎͛̌̀ḽ̴̝̈́̔̏b̵̹̪́ē̸̞͎͉͐̓o̸̳̲̽̈͜k̶̥̘̘̾̌a̵̟̍y̴̬͈̅͐e̸̩̅͊v̶̖͒ȩ̶̤̼̂r̴̜̫͝ỳ̸̡͚͔̊t̵̡̮͠h̵͕̍͗͑i̵͇̎̀n̶̞̝̮̂͂͝g̶͙̮͠w̷̜̟̖̑̾͠i̷͙͛̄l̷̖̗͙l̸͈̿͆b̷̮̙̋͘ě̶̥̱͕̓o̸̼̿͝͝ͅḵ̸͘ą̸̾̌̍ỹ̴̯̰̠̓͠e̴̗͌v̶̫̀e̴̍ͅr̴̛̫̙̅̕͜y̵̬̜͈̎̊ṭ̸̼̎h̴͙͂î̶͉̖̹̍n̸̻̄̉g̸̣̔w̶̜̠̺̔̕î̴̮̣̻l̶̝͍̂l̶̝̩̞̔̎b̵̙̄͗ḙ̴̻͎̋͌o̵̭͠k̴͓͖̞̔͘͝a̷̦̓́y̴̙̳͑e̸̬͑ṿ̵̝̗̈ḙ̸̈́r̶̨̖͛ÿ̷̢̛́̎t̸̗̜͕̕h̷̡̥̪͌̓͑ī̴̮̹̑ṉ̵͍̙̈̅̈g̶͖̀͘w̸͓͝ĭ̸̦͔̳l̸̬̜̊l̸̨̤̭̿͝b̸͚̠͛e̶̫͚͉̎̈́o̷̠̼̼̒̃k̶̠̟̖̈́̇̕a̸͉̅̽ý̵̨̫e̵̞̥̥͗͐v̶̬̖͗͜ȅ̴̺ṟ̴̏͑̇y̴̧̙͐t̸̲̱̔ͅḧ̴͉̇ị̸̡͎̀̐ṋ̴͙̝̒ġ̵̫̬̺͝w̸͔̮͓̒i̴̡̓l̵̟̾ḻ̴̼̿b̶̝͈̎̽e̵̡̯̓̉o̷̫̽̚k̵̨̢̻̍̕a̷̩͉̓ý̶͈e̸͙͖͋̀v̶̘̗̩͛͆͑ẹ̵̛͛r̸̠͕̈̈y̴̛̰̲͉̾̓t̷̺̎͂h̷̟̉i̵͇̱̺̒ṇ̶̙͑͒̾ĝ̸͎̣ͅw̶̘̺̓i̴̖͚͋l̸͚̿̈̈́l̷̠͋b̶̮̗̮̐͊͛e̸̟͉̚o̴̤̪̎̋̌k̴̢̦̤̇͌ä̷͉͕͎́̅̽y̵̘̹̩̎̇̚e̶̲͛̈̅ͅv̶͓̉͜e̸̘̬̞͗r̸̰̩̓͆y̶̗͓͛t̷̙̎̏͆h̶̳͓̓ͅȋ̵̞͙̣̃n̷͓̟̐͒̇g̵͌̔̕ͅẉ̴̔̏̎į̶͠l̴̤̎̆ļ̵̲̱̂̎b̷̹̫͒̆̚e̷̦o̵̗̎k̷̹̒̈͌ā̸͎̦̭́͗y̷̱͓͕̏̉̃ḛ̸̯̌̑v̸̗͕̊ẽ̶̡͉̻̓r̴̭̥̝̽y̵͊̈͜t̶̜̭̦̆̎h̷̡̋̏ỉ̵̳͉̙͗n̷̘͂g̷̬͇̐́͘w̵̨̰̞̍i̵͓͔͉̕l̵̢͎͈͆ĺ̶̹b̷̭̃͝e̶̗̣̾̈o̵̡͊̉k̵̮̘̉̄ȃ̵͙̼͆ͅy̷͓͚͒ḙ̴̩͒̏͑v̴̞͇̒ȩ̴͗̓r̴̫͎̙̅͋̌y̶̮͇̓̕t̵̡̗̏͊͆h̸̯̜̃̑i̶̠͇͘̚n̷̻̙̾̆g̶͖̤̑w̵͕̬̆̎̍i̴̛̙̖̒̈l̶̨̛̖͒̚ͅļ̸̩͍̉b̸̬̯̟̌̉̉e̶̢̙̐̾o̶͊ͅk̴̡̟̗̊̃a̶̖̯͊ỷ̶̞̋e̶̢͐̔͆v̴̹̓͘è̷̬͇͛́r̵͇̣̻̕͝ÿ̷̥̠t̶͇̊̌h̷̜͍̹̽̎͑ĭ̸̙̪̠͝n̴̺͓͊̈́g̷̛̜̹w̸̢̹̦̌i̵̝̒l̶̬͊ḽ̶̘͛̚b̷̙͒̇ȩ̶̘̳̃͂o̸̢̎̾̚k̵̢̂̒a̶̺̋y̷̲̐͝e̴̫͍̥v̷̫̭͐ȩ̴̯͔̀̊͐r̶͔̔͜y̴̫̾̊ṭ̷̊͂̕ẖ̷̽̑͠i̵̝͕̎̋̈ṇ̴̈́̒g̴̛͍̟ẁ̶͕̩̿į̵̝̣͛͛ļ̷͎͕͛̽l̷͖̭͋b̷̧̛͍̍e̶͖̰͗̔͜ȯ̴̡̡̠̾́k̸̛͙͛̋ä̵͓̰̺̽͘ỹ̵̟̤̲́ȩ̶̺̃v̴̥̝̈́͑ẻ̷̻̬̻r̵̘̬͉̅͐y̶̻͈̪̿̂̾t̶͈͐͌́ḫ̵̨̢͂i̴̲̺͇̓ņ̶̺̙͗̏͝g̴̫͙̔͊̄w̴̡̄i̴̮͇̠̅l̷͈̲̠̚l̴̗͕͇͑b̶͎̙̱̕ȅ̶͓̃o̸̬͚͂͗͆k̷̪̂͐̈́a̷̱͚̬͋͗͂ỷ̶̗͕͝͝e̶͛̍͜͝v̵͔̪̀̉e̴̥̠̭̅͊ṛ̷̡̈́́̑ȳ̷̩ẗ̵̥̥̔h̸̩͚̙̃͑̎i̵̱̔͌ņ̶̺̦͋̈ģ̵̉̈́ẃ̴̥i̵̝̅͑l̷̨̃l̷̺͍̐b̸̡̫͒͜e̷̜͙͑͐̄o̴̝̞̐̂ḳ̷̐͌ā̷̬͍̋̃y̴̮̮͝e̴̫͙̹̐̋̈́v̶͈̋̇é̵̩̓r̶̛̝̟̒̔ͅy̴̧̛̻̣̍t̸͎̘̾ḧ̶̘̙́i̵̡̪̥̔̈n̸̦̳̠͋͠ǵ̶̮̆̄w̷̖͙̎̑ǐ̸̹̮l̸͔͙̀l̵̠̰͉̾̏b̴͉̀e̴͔̫̓ȍ̷͍̎̽k̴͔̇̍̚ȧ̵̱̫y̸̭͔̣̑̽̎e̵͕͝v̶̝̟̲͒͘ẽ̵͕͖̃͗r̸̪͑͛͝ÿ̵͜t̶͈̟̍h̴͚͐͐i̴͔̪̾ͅn̷͓͎͐͗g̷̡̒̑w̴͇̙͝i̶̟̦̩͐l̶̨̲̟̂̚l̴͓͊́͘b̶̜̯̿͝e̷̻̿o̶͉̣͒̔͠ͅk̵̛̯̦̎̓ä̷̞̰́ỵ̴͛͜ê̵͈͉̘̌v̵͉̰̂̂̂e̴̻͠r̶̡̩̥̎y̶͓̋ṱ̶̇h̶̲̬͌̄̚i̸̫̐̽͝ņ̷̢̼͋͘g̷̲̩̏w̵̼̜͜ỉ̵̤͔͋ḽ̶͔̓͋l̴̢͔̝̂̅͠b̵͇̽̇e̶̱͊̓͠o̶̥̫̔k̷̮̠̇͆a̴̢̅̔̽ỳ̵̜̚͜ḛ̶̯̑̃̈v̸͚̞̈́͌ě̸̻̤̆̓r̸͚̜͖̈́y̴̖̿t̴͎̱̾͜h̷͙̀̕̚i̸̭̩͆n̷̘̙͕̓ģ̴͖̹̑̽̄ẅ̷͖́̇ỉ̸̜̻͠l̴̰̾̋̌l̵͙̏̽b̴̰͓̋è̶͈̜̃̋ȏ̷̼̖̱k̶̛͉͇͔a̷̪̺̅ÿ̷̫̭́_

_E̷̬̪͔̬̘͖̠͕͒͒̈́̂͊̃̚͝v̸̢̗̼̂͗͝ȅ̷̬̪̹̪̦r̵̟̠̫̝̓̽̎̉y̶͓͍̦̾̄̅̔t̴̛̮̖̣̂̔ḩ̸̤̬̿̔̍̂̚͠i̷̲̞̼͔̗͇̹̰̻͂͑͒͝n̶̡͕̪̝̰̣̒̽͒͋g̸̳̞̣̤̺͕̜̜̦͐͛͒͝w̸̧̲̼̦͉͎̝̳̝̔ī̸͎̜͈̟̭̇l̸̨̞̞͙̮̒͊̉̚l̷͔̮͓̳͑̌͛b̶̙͓̰̗̗̒͊̀̀͛̈́͌͠e̶̤̹͛̔ô̷͓̖̻̖̜̙̔͑͆̌̇̎̅k̶͈͍̿̑̾̈́͘͝a̸͙̣͑͜͝͝y̴̧̺̥͖̱̓͋̍̒͂e̸̬̲̗̿̉v̶̥̥̪̦͕̟̬̬͂̄̂͋̚ě̴̢̜̫̟̰̮̪̳͆͆̇r̷̹̹͉͓̭̪̼̤̖̚͠y̷̛̬͔̻̫͓̦͊̐̈̅͋͆t̷̹̥̲̀̉͘͝h̴̩̔i̵̛̪̬̜̼̪̓͌̆́͛n̵̨͈̞͖̺̰̱̋̌g̷͉̜͚͍͙̙͆̆̈͑͒̚w̶̨̪͈̒̑̃̍́̓̕͘ḯ̴͍̬̠̳̦̦̆͜l̵̨̛͇̤̼͈̩̳̑̑̈́̊̋̑̚l̴͇̹̞̣̥̀͑b̸̳̥̬̍̚ȅ̷̫̬̹̠o̸̧̢̥͍̦͓̹̫͑̉͆ͅk̵͇̻͇̘̩̹̞̉͒̓͋͊̚ą̵̱͎̭̪͙͚̋ͅy̴͍̱̮̰̩͇̝̭̽ͅě̷̢͓̗̟͖̾͛̾̅͋͜͝v̴͈̳͑̌͛͛͗̽̿̈́ȅ̸͇͖̳ř̷̢͇͈̻̝̜̬̠̣̌͒̚͝y̷͎̺͓̜̖̖̣̏̃̎͊́͜t̵̡̠͖̰͙̩̟̰͇̋̎͘h̵͎̒̄̌̾i̴̢̡̙̩͖̭̒͐̎́͑̂̚ͅn̸̨̯̩̠̗̬̤̉ĝ̸̜͇͎̲̮͐̊͗͂̕̚̚w̴̝̙̱̟͖͐͌͂̓́̍̑̕͠i̷̧̛̻͔͎͔̬̩̅͐̔̒̚̕l̵̢̝͕̻̹̹̒ļ̸̃̌b̸̛͇̳͙̝͓̝̌̌́̎͊̉e̶̢̡̱̹̗̼̟̣͑͛̑̔͑̅́ͅơ̵̠͕̼̓͗͋̎̆͑̂̐ͅķ̸̞̏̿̈́̋͋͘̕͘å̶̢̡͍̅̈́̿̿̔̓̕͝y̴̼̦̤̳͈͈̑̽ẻ̸͕̤͔̲̿͛̐͗͂̏͘͝v̸̱̜̱̼̠͕̫͐͝ȩ̵̽̏r̴̡̦̤͎̥̅̀̄͑̆͗y̷̨̦̳̯̾͊̄̈́͘t̴͕̙̥̫̮͋͂͆̈́̒͠h̴̺͕͊̀ͅi̴̳̪̥̠̼͗̽̔̔̒̕͠n̶͔͆̅̅͝͠͝g̷͍͙͕̟̒͗͋̋͑͂͆͝ẇ̵͖̼̭͈͌ì̵̱̭̲̙͂͊̈͗̇̒͜͝͠l̷̢͖̰̗̜͉̯̫̉l̴͇̟̮͈͑͐̓̏̕b̷̺͈̪̮̭̫̟̓̾͊̄̒̓̔̚͠e̵̢̲̩̳͇͎̞̰̯͗͌͝o̵̡͉̟̤̦̻̗͖͙̊̽̈́̌͆k̷̨̯͎̩̺̖̟̈́͝ą̸̼͔͍̗̈́͌̽̆̆̊́͜͠ͅý̵̨̹͈̈́̉͗̉̕ë̸̛̺̻̻̬͍͉̫́͑̄͛̚͠͝v̸̧̧͚̜̖͙̮͚̟̆͋̔̽̈́̅͝e̴̦͍̼̘̜̗͋̈͒͊́̾̚ṙ̶̬̳͔̝͘͝y̴̧̤͎̻̜̗̦̠̆̇͋̓̃̚͠t̶̹̩̤̩̼̿́͊̈́̾̂̕h̶̗̔͛̎̏̊̾͘i̷̡̘̗̒̇͆̈́͠n̴̢̡͓͔̞̞̣̩̖̆́ĝ̷̨̬̤͈̮̣̖͋̉̓͘͝ẅ̷̞͎̄͛́̾͗̾̓͠ì̶̯͎͈͍̟̆̓͛̈́̚͠͝l̴̯̙͕̈ͅͅl̵̨̛̪̖̥͙̆͛̏̒͒͘b̵͓̳̮̪̓e̵̢̘̺̪̻̲͚̅̆̋͐͗̕͝ơ̴̲̼͋͗͂̂͋͌̈́̽͜k̶̫̙̲̻̮͈̈́͑a̴̻̱͖̟̠̥͒̉̄̈́̀y̶͉͕̤̩͔̹̹͂̓̊ȩ̴͇̪̭̜̱̪̞͗̐̎v̶̤̻̬̌̈́̓̓̒͆̕͝ẽ̷̼̤͕͍̚r̷͉̞̙̭͖̎̇͊̋̅̕͠ÿ̸̼̖͓̤͈͕́̿̈́̑t̷̹̟͉̗̐̈́̒͜ḧ̵̜́͗̎͌̍͠i̸̗̞̠̯͔̯͆͊̓̽͌̋͆͘n̷͓͇̮̦͇͍̂͠g̵̼̎̂̆͠w̴̮̲̠͚̲̙͉̼͈̽̊́̍̊̀̈́̂i̴̢̱̿̔̽l̷̜̹̼̪̭̺̲͔͍͑͝l̸̝͉͙͉̓̋͌͐͌̅b̵̡̥̯̩̖̦̗̔̏͐̎̿̽̀͠ě̴̡̢̜̰̅̑̓̆̑o̶̳͎̖̤̪̪̪̫͒͐̓͊̈́͌̈̀͠k̶̢̜̭͎̤̙̻̲̗̎͑̒ȁ̷͉̦̭̤̭͇̃̓̽̐̃̾y̷̳̤̏͑̏͆͊̀̋̕e̴̠̽v̷̆̄ͅe̶̼̫͕̒͛̐͜r̵̼̓͐̚ỳ̴͍͈͚̞̐̓̚ṱ̶̜͎͓͎̀̿͋̈̋̔̊͘h̷̠̭̭̪͑͝ǐ̷͕̺͖͍͚̤͔̝̿̾͌͝n̷̲̲̤̰̅̽̂͘͘̕̕g̵̩̩̣͑͆̀w̸̩̰͐i̷̧̮̭̤͈̗̩̙̫̓̿̏̄̈́̅̕l̶͈̤̜̗̓̈́̾̽̃͌͘͝l̵͍̲̗̟̱̟̖͙͍͑̌̅̈́̓̌̊̃͘b̷̨̘͋̀ȇ̸̡̗̖̺̚͘ȍ̵̙̥k̷̨̼͑̿ą̶̡̳̳͇̩̥̺̂͆͌͆̔y̸̬̒͗͝ĕ̸̲̯̯̳̰̥̪v̶̞̎̍͊̒͆̐̓͘ȩ̵̞͉͚͔̘̿̅̈͗͜͠ȓ̵͇̪̼̺͑̐ỷ̵̦̥̗̦̻͚̝̺̒̃̾̾͝ţ̸̡̩͓͍̥͖̽͒h̵̥̺̖̘͈̤̓͑̏̅͂̉͝i̴̧̪͙̎͠n̸̢̘̥̘̭̮̙͙̮͗g̵̪̥̰̦̩̻͙̈́̄w̸̫̲̦̜͖̦̾̒̎̌̒͜î̷͙͎̟͚͔̳̄̈́͒͊l̷̪͆̍̂l̵̢͇̠̈́̊̄̅̈̚͜b̵̨͚̰̗͙̖͊e̵͇͍͉͓̫̦̒͑̈͆̅͌̍ͅơ̷̡̳͐̍̆̏̎̄k̶̛͉͖͙͙̟̦̣̅̾a̴͙̼̦̦̣͍̘͑̏͊ÿ̸̢̨̡̠̖͓͕́̂͛̌̈́͛̚͝e̷͙̳̼̯̽͑̃͐v̵̡̢̛͇͍̩̙̻͙͍̈́̓͆̑̉̇̃e̵̡̝̜͍̘̯͖͙̐̒̽̏̕̕͠r̴̡̳͔̉͑̅͘͝͝y̷̡̨̠̫̬̲̑͘t̵̤͙͍̑̓̇̅̓̕̚̕h̴̪̗̭̽̅͌̈́͝͠i̴̜̦̘͙͕̐͝ͅn̸̰͆̈́̒͒g̶̝̞̻̻̈́͊̐͗ͅw̵̡̗̜̤̙̫̹͊͐͊̍͌̾͛͝ḯ̵͎͕͇͉̬̬͇̺̰̈͝ĺ̴̦l̵̛̮̬̤̪̻̍̌̒̍b̶̢̛̫̖̘͔̜͖̥̃͋͐ě̷̢̦̥̞͎͙͓̽͘ö̸̢̺̬̤̰̝̳́̐̇̈́͋͑k̸͍̯̥̙͕̾̄̄͐͋̒͆̕ͅǎ̸̜̣̘̈͋͝ͅy̷͕̗͍̭̯̫͇̙̻̒̐͐̾͐̈́́̉̈ȩ̶̐͛v̸̭̦̂è̷͙̅̋͗̚r̵̛̪̞̆̿̽̅̋̌͘̕y̸̦̰͕̦̝̫͋̅t̵̳̣̜̣͖͐̍ḩ̶̢̣̥̉͂ỉ̸̲̣̦̲̂͘n̴̮̗͐͑̈̉̑̒̈́͗̎g̴̖͉̳̒̄̊̓̃̓͆w̷̗̣͖͓̩̙͔̳͆͊̅̚ȋ̷̻̺͇̫̬l̶̛̝̘͓̱̟̮͆̀̈́̃̒̋ḷ̶͓̭͎̙̖̌̇̑̚͜b̸̧̳͓̹͖̭̬̿͂̀͗̕͜͝e̷͈͗̅̿̌͊̔̌͜͝o̶̫͛̐̋̿̄͘͝ͅk̷̰̬̙̱͆̑̑̒͑͂̓a̸̫̞͉̔̆͆ͅy̵̗̦̗̎͂̿͂͘ë̸̳̮̠̰̣̦̱̟̚v̸̨̝͙̩̟̱̈́̀̽̔͝ę̸̳͓̹̰̻͉̞͑͌ř̵͈̟͖͉̏̌ŷ̸̺̖̩͇͓͈͚̗̔̽t̶̖̟̲͓͙̍͗̍̚̚̕͠͠h̴̢̭͙̓̊̉̌̚i̴̡̻̻͙͚̮̮̩̅͋̄͝͝ń̸̜͎͔̹̦̰̣͓̈́̍̑̂̓̽̾̈́ǧ̸̺͙̩̝̼̖̤̩̖͐́̀̈́͒ẘ̴̤̖̫̐̋͘į̶̻̰̼̖͕̩̬̃͋͛̿̎̃̈̕l̵̜͓̞̞̉̍͋̀̀l̶̜̙̖̱̦̰͊͒̋͑̓̂̈́̎̕b̸̤͓̱͋̽͗̌̐̾͊͘e̷̠̭͛̾͛̊͆̆͑̅̕ǫ̴̗̦͎͉͍̬͈͂̉̏̒͠ͅk̸͙͉̽̈́͒̈́̅͋̚ā̷̪̗͙̎̾̆̊y̴̙͊̚ę̷̼̦̈́͆̆̅̈́̾̕͝v̵̧̺̣̟̺̪̉e̵̲̜̺̘͔̼̋͑̾r̴͍̙͓̰̔͗̀͝ẏ̶̤̥͙͓̠̣͍̺̒̔̾t̷̡̪̠͓͐̈́̊̿̾͝h̷̨̰̰͎̜̋i̵̞͕̳̣̱̱͓̙͛̄ṅ̴͈̺͍̰̯̲̞̘͓g̷̩͎̰̠̫̏͒̆͆w̶̡͓̫̮̬̮͕̠̰͋̒͆̊͑͒̍̇î̴͈͍͚̖̲̮͎̕͝͠l̸͕̻͙̥̤͝ͅľ̵͓͙͎̑͌̂̋͠b̷͎̦̪̯̊̽̊̒̊̆e̴̦̹̎̉͘͝ơ̸̪̾̎̑̅̓̓͠k̵̢͎̤͚̱͙̥̪̫̅̓͆̆͠a̸͖̻͓͍͚͗̎͂͌̿͝y̵̦͎̒e̶̡̖̝͐̃͛v̵̟̲͇͋ͅe̵̥̱̭̩̗͕͍͒r̴̹̬̜̄̂̈̾̽͜͝ͅỳ̸͙͖̟̩̼̜̌͊͗̄̚̚͝ͅt̶̼̘̯̤̺̦̍̐̄̄͆͌͐͐h̴̡͔̲͙͗̇̈́̃̕̚ì̵̛̫̳̦͎̝̥̦̞̿̄̒̉̌̒n̷̞̻͙͈̒͒̎̇̂̋̈́g̵̤͔͔͌̏͐͝w̵̼̩͕̜͕͛̓̃̽̐̓͠į̸̛͔̰͔̰̩͎̼̥̂̉͂̋͛̐̑l̵̖̑͜ĺ̵͔̠̟̑̾ḅ̵̛̳͇͇̳͍͛̈́̌̒͘e̷͚̖͔̋ò̴͍͇͕͈̱̆̒̽̓̏͗k̷͓̫̩̈́̋͊͆͐͑͝͠â̵̢̧͎̦̙̣̐̇̐̓̐̈͜͝y̷͉̥̜̹̘͒̓̎͌̅̀͜e̴̘̥͇͔̲̋̅̍v̶̲̱͔̍̓̎͂͒̄̎̉͠ē̸̛̩̗͓̤̱̈́̋̑̓͆̈ŕ̶̗̫̖͍͍̙͝ỹ̶̛̩̫̫̖̭̮̋̊͜t̷̞͕̟̊̆̐̈̈͘͠h̷͚̜̘̊̅̈́̈́͗͒̃i̷̡͈̊ṉ̶̤̤̦͕͔̊̅̎͆͠ģ̶̯͍̺̖̟̘̣̯̕w̴̡̟̱͚͎̺̾̈́͌i̵̡̬̭̪̫͔̮̭͝l̵̩̲̰͌͒͋̎̉̕l̶͇͙̯̤̋̓̿̈́̒̇͗̚͝b̵̢͙̘̪͚̓́̅͒̅̀̂͠ͅë̴̙̣́̎̅o̷̦̳̼̣̟̟̒̈́̄͜͠k̷̨̺̥͋̑̈́͐̒͘̕ͅą̶̺̻͖̖̤̤̩̋̍͂̅y̵̦͖͈͔͝e̵̘̘̼̒v̸̧̫̰̜̗̳̦̤̈̌͌e̵̼͆̄̈́̉r̷̙̠͔̝͍̮̯̒̓ȳ̸͈̰̼̩̘́t̵̢̡̮͎͎̫͈̋͜h̸̥̪̪͉̳̠͈̲͖͗̒̓̈́̑̿̅͐ḯ̸̧̢̡̧̩̯͕̃͋͜n̷͕̜̖͑̄̑͠g̷̛͓̓̉̿ẅ̵͔͉̖̅̽̑ȋ̴̧̲̩̯͉̙̲̻̽̽̃͌́̀̚͝ͅl̵̛͈̠̦̖̘͈͛̈́̄͝ͅl̴̯̭̩͙̣̻͌̍̒̊͑͆b̵̹͖̘͖͕̘̅̐̉͋͆̔͐̚ě̸̡̧̳̟̗̟̝͑̊͊̐̆o̴̯͋͆͆͋̊k̷̯̟͍̼̦͍̠͐a̵̗̱͈̗̪̖͉̒́͐͆ÿ̸̤̘̮̤̇̆̀̑͜͠ĕ̴̝͍̣͌̋̅̃̑̚v̴̦͎̪̺̘̈́̍̅̏̔͆̃͝e̷̥̠͍͗̔͋͆͂̕r̷̓̈́ͅy̴̲̼̘̦̋t̷̡̟̯̒h̴͔̺̍ȉ̵̩̞̓̈́͌͐n̸̳͖̜̦̝̦̹̣̹̈́̈g̴̘̤̣͇̉w̶̢̧̢̝̫̍̽͐͒̂͑̾i̴̟̥̖͒͊͠ľ̸̮̖̦͖̹͐l̴̢̞̯̮̩͇̺̳͊̋̈́̊̿b̴͎̙͙̟̼̪͑̈̿ȩ̴̢̬͍͍͕̋̀̋̅̈͆ͅơ̵̯͗̍̏̏̑͝k̵̨̬̼͍͎̲̘̭͚̋̀ȁ̷͉͙͉̻̞̤̲̠̼̿͋̒̇̌͗̕ỵ̴̾ͅḙ̴͈̟̖̣͎̎͆̀̽v̵̨̙̫͈̜̱͌̀̎̅̆͊̇̄ě̴̹͛̅̄̕͘̕r̸̡̥̜̗͖̜̍͗̋y̵̛̥̼̱̝̩̩̥̳̍͑͐͐t̶̨̉̐̋̅͝h̷̻̤̮̠̳̘̰̿͛͛͠i̶͕̻͓͊͗̎̈́n̴̛͍̯̯̥̠̹͚͇̐̓̈́͌̍̕̕̚g̶̘̦̜͌̂̈̌̓̇͠w̴̛̘͉̥͈͖̣̫͔̾̊̈́̅͊̋͘ị̴̰̄l̵͔̣̀̏͗͐̉̏̋͝l̶̬̲͔̩̱͎͒͜b̸̩͈̤͓͎̐̋̚e̴̢̦̼͙̙̗͆̈́o̶͈͕̱͓̱͙̫̝̓͊̈́̃͑͑͜k̶̛̦͙̎͊a̷̦̮̻̤͇̱̋̈́̉͘ͅẙ̵͎̦̼͈̝_

_Ẻ̵̬̙̳͂̀̔̀̿̆̌͋̋̃̏̕v̴̻̟̦́̊̓͌̾̓͒̒̽͒̈́͘͝ȩ̷̯̘͇̠͖̲̯̫̝̲͔̫͑̑͊̎̿̋̓̊̚̚̕̚͜r̸̡̹̓̄͋͗̀̈́̈̋̚̕ý̸̙͉̭͎̣̯̣̀̽̂͂̽̒̾͝t̷̢̪̻̞̟̙̭͙̙̩̺͔͍̓̈́h̶̪̹̬́͛͠͝i̷̧̙̻̫̙̼̙͔̭̘̭̜̭̙̅̈́̄̽̎̚n̷̡̙̞̠͕̒̑̂̊͐́̀̄̋͝͠͠g̴̢̧̨̜͖̦̠̪̠̝̳̩̐͑͆̄̉̔̒̂̐̾͆̿̆̋w̷̧̛͎̦͖̫̩͍̱͙͉̣̠̣̤̎i̷̦̣̲͉͓̱͉͚͚̥͛͂̎̄͑͑̈́͑͗͊l̵̢̻͊̿͊l̵̙̰̋͝b̵̛͕͕̩̈́̈̔̐̃̔͛̄͋̌̈́͜͝ē̶̻̟͚͓̣̥̱͎̈́̑̈́̿̆̆̋̌ͅͅͅo̸̧̨͔̲̱̖͎͕̜̗̙͍̐͊̏k̶̛̙͚̲̩̝̣͓̯̱̏̅̄͐̒͝ͅa̷̡̡̢̼̣̺͈̭͉̞̺̯͖̠̋̋̊͑͗͛ÿ̸̰͎̰̄e̵͇̘͍̭͎̦͖̥̥̥͚̾͜v̴̦̣͗̌͑̃̍̾̈̀̇͝e̸̢̥͎͎̠͉͉̲̠͙͗̒ŗ̶̛͓̰͈̹̝̹̭̚ÿ̴̪̔͊͊t̷̨̥̻͕̩͍͎̻̬̟̪̃̐̐͑͋͒̇̊̋̇̈́͘ͅḧ̵̨͙͉̳̙́͌̂͒̓̌i̵̡̛͍͚͈ņ̷̧̼̼̜̳̘̮͓͈̩͙͊͂̐̂ǵ̸̛̞̝̝͒̽̄͛̋̍̎̒̇̈͑͜w̴̡̡͈͍̯̠͔̲̩̜̽̏̾̏̏̾͑̾̀̔̃͝͠î̵̲̻̦̥̣̤͔͚̓͂͌͛͂̌̑̆̚͜l̷̨̦̦̻̺̮͇̪͂̏̿̿̏̌͜ļ̴̧͉͎̳͔̩̭͈͍͇̙̓͆̿̓͂̑͐̃̋b̸̢̛̜̩̝͕͔̞̫̰̼͓̀̂̎̉̌͌͆͗̄̊͐̕͝e̵̺̊͛̌̊̕͝o̵̠̰̰̥̽̊̈́̂̂̇̏̽̾͒k̴̞̞̱͎̰̤͒͆͜a̷͉̟̱̋y̶͓̥̬͚̾̿̾̏͋͛̒͜͜͝e̶̢̡̢̮̮̗̙̳̞͒̀̀͜v̷̢̧̡̮͕͕̝͇̜̈́̿̓̑͛͂̑̕ͅê̵͕̺̹͉̹̮̆͆̚͠͝͝ŗ̷̳̰͙̞̭͍͚̩̥̭͖̊̒̒̋͐̑͋y̵̡̨̹͇̬̤̲̯̟̠̮̱̥̔̔ṯ̶̹͙̘̟̩͚̬͉̂̇̐͊̅͠h̷͈͒̽̽͆͒̒́͒̇͋̚̚̕͜͝ͅȉ̷̛̹̈́̑̈́̋̄͂̊͋ṉ̶̻͕̪͊̍́̈́̏̋̑̓͆̎͊͛͜͜͠g̷̣̙̱͎͓̖̜͖͓͓͊̉͊ẃ̶̯̼̿͂̓̾̎̍̑͆͒͘̕͝i̵͎͚͔̦̿̃̈̐̕l̶̪̩͙̳͕̣̜̦̫̝̭͈̃̌̽̓̏͝l̴̼͙̲͍͋͠b̷̧̥̙̘̱̗̖̄͐̽̒̀̐̾͘͝͝ę̴̢͙̼̰͐̓̋̓ő̶̮͓̣͈͖͈̥͊̾̐̈́̓͝ḵ̶̡̮̺̺̫͐̄̍́̅̉̇̔̕͝͝ą̶͚̤̪̮́̂͊̓͐̏͝͝ÿ̶̛͈͚͗ȩ̶̯̝̲̍͌̑͂̎̇͋̅̋̓͒͠͝v̴̲͚̟͉̤̻͍̺̖̭͙̘̦͑͊̿͂͐̔͐̔̚͝ẹ̷̯̼̞̞͙̌̓̐̐͆̒̑́̊̚̚͝ͅṟ̷̡̙͆͗̎͐̈́͊̆̎̀̔ͅy̵̹̗͔̟̤̙̪̦̾̀͋̇̎̒͒̚t̵̩̟͙̅̈́̉̍̌̍̎h̴̛̻͇͌͊̄̀̇̚͜͝ĩ̴̡̭̩̻̬̬̍͌͐̏̑̎́̚̕͘͝ñ̸̞̞͍͙̰͓͖̟͕̿̑̃g̷̡̨̢̛̛̛͔̬̫̳͙͈̖̼̣̍̑͂̽̋w̴̝̼̝̞͕͍̞͚͎̆͝ï̶̢̨̭͇̖͈̳̖̘l̶̢̨̞͇̙͍̙͕̯̘̰̱̦͊̽̔̑͑̌̉̈́͘͘͘͘͜l̷̢̛͈̘͇͆̔͛̏b̶̡̗̥̳̼̬̥͇̜̜̼͈͇̄͐̀̓̓͋̎͠e̴̩͈͈͚͎̖̖͍͎̠̓̏̍̂o̸̧͚̘̤̳̜̻̬̣̮͓̊̽́͘͘ḵ̶̡̳̼̭͍̼͎̗̞̖̈̊̆̅͘ǡ̴̧̨̡̛̜̙̩̳̰͓͖̃͛͌̏̃̀̽y̶͕̮̗̥͂̉̀͗͑͆̏͘͝ẽ̵̢̈́̒̊̆v̶̼̏̍̓̓̊͑̆̔̃̋̆͝ë̴̠͎͓̹̪̗̲̒̊̔̽̕͠͠͠r̴̢̹̤̗̯͔͍̱̝̎̏̽ͅy̷̻̪̤̝̳̿̌̍͛̎͛̆t̷̢̛̲͍̳̻̟̰̓̑͐͑̈́̒͗͝ḥ̴̻̼̜̮̪̗̩̗̈́́̈͜i̵̤͚͔̥̻̟̪͕̪̓̓̓̿̿̈́̎͐̅̈͠n̴̡͉̬͔̟̗͍̼̬͊̍̉̋͂͌̋̽̋̎͛͜ġ̶̨̰̞̼͎̻̙͝͠͠w̴̢̡̡̮͖͇̝͕̬̿̍͂̑̽̐̾̇̾͒̌̇i̴̡̢̛̝̗͖̱̤͓̹̗̦̤̓̃̅̍̒̽̈͑̔̈́̀̿l̵̢̨̞͓͕̰̥̠̭͚̘̦͆͋͌̌̎͊͊̋͆̍̍͝l̵̬̜̻̐͑̂̇̔̒̌̽͗ͅb̵̛͚͇̋͂̕e̸͙͔͆͆ỏ̵̢̼͇͕̖͈̘͍̩̜̿̔̽̽̇̕͜k̵̡̨͕͍͍̟̟̘͎͎̯̍̂̄͂͌͊́̓̐͗̆̇̚a̸͚̠͋̒̓̋̂̃͛͒̑̂̎̑͠͝y̶̘͇̱̰̱̯̓̔̀̐̒̑̾̋́͗̍͒̚ͅȩ̷̧̮̪͚̪̙̰͔̼̹͇̥̿̋̋̀̒̂̏̄̈́̏̚͝v̸͓̙̥̭̗̿̎͜ȩ̵̻͚̜͎̪̲̂̓̊͜r̴̨̬̠̪̜̭͍̹̺͕͒̆̌̅̾̾̃̌̍͑̈́͛̚y̶̛̙̱̝̱̭̹͂̊͛̿͑̍̚ţ̵͉̭̲͙͈̙̫̘̲͖͍̇̒͋̐̉̂̇̌̕h̷͎̣̘͉̫̖͇́̑̑͐̇͊̕̕̕͝͝i̶̧̡̤̣̘̼͔̹̘̯͓̣̪͐ͅn̸̡͍̻̻̠̯̓̃̓̾̎͆g̷̢̗̤͈̙̺̣͇̓̿̊͗̽̒̈̈̾̈̚̚͘w̷͙͇͉͔̝͓̓̚͜͜i̷̧̜͉̅̕̚͠ļ̶̝̲͇̰̹̩̩̝̈́̈́͜l̷͙̘̦͍̻͎̋̔̆b̴̰̺̗̤̥͆̓̓̾͆̚ẽ̸̻̪̯͆́̔̐̽̃͝ǫ̸̢̱̲͚̦̍̀̅͆͑̈́̍͜ķ̷͍̹̬̭̼̼̻͔͕͖͐ȁ̵̢̖̣͇̲̱͓̫̜͖̫͊̓͂͌̉̊̍͗̐̅̈͘͠ÿ̶͕̣̥̖̭̬̖̮́̂̔͐͌̋̀͘̚e̵̛͈͙̺̙̳͖̰̹̫̼̞̺̯̼̓̂̍̕ṽ̸̛̟̠̫͔͂̈́͋͗̀̔̓̎̎̚e̵͚͈̠̺̘͉͕͋̊̀̓̎̄̽̀͗ȓ̵̛̞͎͉̳̞̖͔̺́̉̌̇͊̅y̷͍̰̗͍̰̮̹̻͊̀͒̉̔̊̈́͝͠t̵̨̞͇̗̯͉̾͂̎̆̊̂̌̕ḧ̷̞̫̳̹̣͍̩͙͚̜͉͙̣̳̂͒̑̈́͐̃̍͗ĩ̷͚͚̬͎̤̥̞͒̆̀̑̍̈͝ͅn̵͈͎̰͖̩͓̭͚̉̇̃ĝ̷̡̢̦̬̙̫͓̭̬̻̘̖͋͜ŵ̵̡̨̢̛̹͎̳̞͋̈́̑͆̊͆̓̓͘͝į̶̡̲̥̱̪͚̅̏̃̑͛̍͆ļ̵̢̥̹̟̗͉̼̹͇̝̅́̈́͆̌̃ͅļ̵͓̳͓̹̰̬͆̽͐͛̾͆̓͛̃̂̌̏͠b̷͎̳̜͙̮̱͓̭͎̞͙͙̒̓̓̌̚ͅẻ̵̥̳̲͔̲̳̩̭̫̺̙͔̯͓̄͐̓̒ǫ̴̛̦̭͇̤̪͔͕̻̭͔̲̳͚̓̈̾̋̆̆͂̋͝ḵ̸̛̤̯̈́͊̿̆̔̅͂̾̄̀̌͘ą̷̘̝̖̣͐͗͂̈́̏̃̏̂̿͘y̸̧̙͙͓̱̼͇̼̜̩̮͆̋̿͗͛̐ę̸̢̡̛̙̗̬̗͚̮͓̞̞̆̍̊͛̀̑̄̆̾̕̚̕v̸̞̝̮͈̮͍͇̭̳̰̭͇̿͒̃͂͌͜e̶̡̜̗̹̖͙̱̱͍͓̬͇̣͐̆̏̐̈́̃r̶̛͙͖̻̿̽̈͋͒͘̕y̶͖̰͔̦̣̯̪̲̾ͅt̸͙̆́͒̐͌̽̈́ḫ̶̜̺̦͔̗͂̊̐͛̓̃͑́̒͘̕͠ͅi̴̤͆̌̑̐n̸̢̨̻͎̗̮̬͔̠͔̠̗̻̔͐͐̆̔̉̀̃͘g̴̢̳̟̊͗̿̈́w̷̧͔̤̳̣̕ͅͅḭ̸̝̰̤̺͈̫̳̼̖̜̄̽̈͘͜ͅl̵̪͖͖̭̒͂l̷̟̥͎͉̃͆̓̄̚͠b̵̹͉͓̙̍͂͑́͑̚͜ȩ̵̯̬͔̥̜͉̺͎͓̹̰̂̌̽͒͐̓̇͜ͅo̷̱͔̾͑̀͂̑͋̊̋̅̚k̷̡̦͖̣̳̝̙͛͂͛̂̍͐͋̕͠ą̵̯̳̤̘͌̆̂͐́̍̿̕̕y̵̢̼̙͎͉̲̫͚̳̺̭͙͋͘e̵̤͚̩̽́̃̇̿̏͑̋̔̎̏̍͠͝v̴̨̗̺̣̠̹͓̝̝̘͙͊̅ͅͅe̷̩̣̤̮̝͔̻͎͎͈̯̿͌̏͜r̴̮̲̍̔̈̓̒y̷̢̛̩̫̭̪̗̥̖̱̰̣̒̐̉̊̎̋̂͑̋͌̈́͊͝ẗ̶̨̡̟̬̲̙̯͖̯͗͑̃̽̒̌̏̂̒͜͝͝h̶̭̯̊̂ĩ̴̪̦̼̞͑̉̓́n̸̨͙̝̟͎̞̜̜̓͒̃̍͊̄̏̅̊͊̚͠͝g̶̢͙̟̼̖̠̺̬̯̊̽͜ẇ̶̫̭͈̳͚͈͓̗̳̰͑̽̑̈́̏̍͌͋͑͒̄̆͑ỉ̸̩͖̘̫͙̦͈̗͓̤̖̜̲ͅl̸͈̲͗́̃̌̐̒̄̑̓͋̽̚l̷̲͚̰̋̂̑́̃b̶̞̙̺͛̌e̶̡͎̫͖̫̙͕̦͖͒̍̍̄̇̈́́́̐̑̏̌o̷̧̦͙̭̱͉̞̮̝̍̋͂ͅͅͅķ̷̢̦̠̪̺͂̓̀́͑͋͑͐̄̓̚͠ă̸̛̛̙͓̞̥͉͉̖̬͖̺̭̙͋͘͠͠ͅỹ̵͚̩̪ͅē̴̡̢̪̥͉̮͉̰̓͊̈́̕v̵̯̥̫͚̻̖̈e̶̡̝̦̦̮͖̖̥̝̎͒̔̈͝r̵̠͚͔̙̠̮̙̯̤̍̊͊̓̑͑͗̏̀̋y̸̢̡̧̟̗̝̭̻͉̤͗͌̇̇̐͛͒̈́̌̏̈́t̵̨̛͙̤͇̥̥̘͒͂̀̓̓̉̃̈́̌͂̀̏̚h̸̨̹̜̥̫̲͙͌͆̍͐̎͝i̸̳̫̙̇̊̋͆͛͑̈n̸͙͓̹̗͘͜ġ̷̛̪̝̏w̶̧̟̭̲̼̞̳̦̲̹͈͋̐̑̀̂̊͜i̷̢̛̘̱̩̭͕̼̲͗͑̈̾̐̎̔̀͘͜͠l̸̢̢͔̘̙̳̳̟̤̥̿̊͐́̓̈́͘͘ͅl̵̟̮̦̯͕̪̹̖̤̅͌͗̅̅͗̉͂͘͠b̶̡̮̞̠̪̝͙̤̺̥̓̊̓̊̍̆̕̕͜͠͠͠ę̶̤̝͔̹̎̓ǫ̶̗̠̬͑̌̊́͘k̶̫̣͔̝̼͖͎̰͊a̸̝͆̓̎͗̍̐̾̈y̸̨̝͇͎͉̬̺̻̮̝̺͈̩̔̇͊͐͊̔͘ę̸̡̘̲̞̼̥̣̓̐͐̆̏̒̌̆͆̑̌̚͝v̴̢̜͙̻͚̲͎̲͚̝͎̹̟̥̓͑̓̊͒̕͘͝ȇ̶͎͈͔͖̬͖̿̅̾ȓ̶̨̳̞͙͚̩̖̤̳̣̟̟̋̄̈́͜y̶̼͍̹̺̮͐̆ͅt̴̨̤̭͖͌̑͒͂́̂̂͌̑̎̕͜͜ḫ̸̙̪̩̤̲̮̳̮̣̼̗͈͋͊̔͐i̴̢͓͇̘̟̩̯̖͈͕͉͋̒̀̉̽̿̐̈́͌̂̑̾n̵̪̹̺͉̥̟̆̌̇̈́͐̏g̵̨͇̭͉̦̟͇̝͍͚͙͒̔̃̆͠w̷̨̙̲̾̓̋̇̔͗̅̃͑͗̔̕i̶̧̝̰̲̜̣̮̰͙͓͑͌̇̔̽͑̈l̶͉̮͚̲̲͗̏̏́͌͛̄̽͗͜͜͜͠͠ḽ̶̛͈̙̱̠̥͙͈͈̗̄̾̈b̷͖̹̮́̋̇̽͗̒͐͛̂̄̎͘̕͝e̴̤̤̾̆͐͒͘ȍ̶̡̟̺̃̈́͘ǩ̵̩͎̥̋̽̍̄͛̉̏̈́̇̈́̈́̾͜͝ą̵̨͙͓̜̫̞̹͈̜͓̼̒̏͆̂͑̈́̈́͐͌̃̉y̵̢̢̖̭̻͍̝̼̖̺̯̤̠̑̑͑̑̅̆̾̈͑̏̕͝͝ȩ̴̺͔̫̘͙̭̬͓̳̙̼̂̅̎̂̊̈́̽̐̄͊̿̕ͅv̵͈̮̱͈̅̓͌ͅȩ̷̻͚͖̣̣̮̺͍̦̮͙͕̱̎͛͊̓̅̂̈́̉̽̿͘r̴̨̜̦̥̬̝͍͙̊͝y̶̧̡̠̼̭͙̞͙͚̼͚̭̹̑̈́̐́̔̉̈́̋̊̍̚t̵̢̘̩͒̍͂̽̈̈́̇h̴͚̫̋̈́̃͒̓̔̚i̸̧̧̯̘̻̥̦͙͌̈́̓͌̕͠ͅǹ̵̛̛̮̣͙̔̅̂̄̕ģ̸̟̩͍̟̯̗̰̲̫͋͐͆ͅͅw̶̡̢̛̛̘͍̹̜̪͙̖̻̜͉͕̎͂̈́͗̾̎̅͐̅̿́͜į̵̨̬̜̖̔͑̒̀̽͗͋̕͝͝͝l̵̹̒̈̿̑͆̔͝l̸̗̙̣̭̥̤̲̞̼͚͈͔̪͆̈͂̈́͘b̴̭̘̗̩͎̅̆͒ë̶̫̲́̽ö̵̳́̓̚ķ̵̡̬̣̰̤̈́̂̈́̎̅ä̴͔̣̏̿̇̓͆̍͗̆̉̕y̵̢̢̡̨͈̩̼͕͙̬̮̣̝͘̚ͅe̸̘̠̹͈̺̙̯̦̗̣̒͑̔̊̐̄̊̚͜ͅv̵̧̡̥̳͈̦̏͋̄̔̇͐͒̕̚ĕ̶̛͕̹̬̻͕̩̩̑̑̽̊̌̅̍̌͛͠ṙ̴̨͕͕̦̜̮̻̻̓͊̅y̷͎͕̥̳̙̳̿̔̿́̆̂͐͗̓͒̄͝ͅţ̸͕͉̺̗̝̱͇͈̙̝̪̲̾͑̈́̿̋͆̂͋̀h̸̨̢̖͙̬̫̪̹̣̤̲͛̇̌̋͒̌͘͠į̶̨̢̧̩̻̯̰̗̫̲̝͍̾n̷̡͎̱̬̠̜̣͕̭̭̲̈́̾̆̀͋͛́̓̈́͊̎g̷̫̭̦͛͜ẃ̵̥͚̦͓͙̥͔̱̏̎͠í̵̖͑̑ļ̵̛͖̮̎͊̂̍͊̈́̐͑͌͐͠l̴̥͍̰̪̮͂͒̔̔b̶͇̜̙̮̂̍̏̒̑̂̒́̾ͅe̸̡̢̮͈̞̟͉̠͍̯̹͓̮̊̍̕ͅo̴̱̟͖̼͊͊́͐̈́̓̂̊̕͝k̷̟͍͂͐̎͋̊̓̅̎̂̐̊͘͠͝ǎ̶̛̰̣͔̣̰̲̻̥̦͉̤̞͔̠̄̇̐͑̈̏͛͊͝y̷̢͚̝̞͇͕̫̙͓͎̐̈́͜ẹ̶͖͓̻͚͓̈̋̐̓͗̊̈́̽̎̾̚͝͝v̶̟̝̩̬̲̫̍̓͆́̽̀̃͊̓̎̓̕̚͝e̸͖̘̥̠̪̯̗͉̩͖̟̹͌͜r̶̖̣̺͓͙͚̝̗̞̟̜͉͎͕̔ÿ̶̻̤͇̳͇̯̲̗̤̲͙̜͖́̑̏͋̚͠ţ̶͔͎̮̻̻͚̫̗̩̠͔̬̯͒h̶̪̹̍i̴̛͙͆̏͒̄͋͗̆̌̉͒̊͝n̴̛̛̰͔͚̫̞̥̐̋̑̍̐̔̎̊̄̎g̵͎̝̭̟̹̺̻͓̔̽͘͜w̶̡̮͕̤̝̤̪͉̗̦̆̈̑̿̚͜͝͠i̵͍̞̮̘̓̚l̷̨̨̨̛͈̪̹̲̜̪̼̣̞̑͂̆̉̐̐̋͑͘͠ͅl̶̫͖̯̝̱͎͉̗̎̌b̵͈̓̾̑͂̈́̍̀́̈́̂̀̕͘e̴̡̮̭̘̩̯̪͖̭̭̍͜ơ̶̧̥̭̪̠͇̬̳͑̈̌̈́̇̑̾̍̒̉ǩ̸͇̱͌̍a̸̗̍̆̾̒̊̄̿̔͗̎̄͘͜͝ͅy̵͙̲͓̼͍͇̳͓̱̪̳̔̆̓̑̔̅̊͊̂̏e̴̐̃̄̂̽̃͛ͅv̵̩̠͖̘͈͗͆̏͛͗̚̕e̵̡͙͖̹̺͍̺̣̜͍̹͠r̵̨͉͇̼͖͇̉̍̊̃͊̑̌̒́͗̚͘ͅy̷͇̦̿̐̓͂̓̉̐̑̋t̷̙̝̻͙̼̏̋̾͂̽̔̄̉̓̕̕h̵͕͖͍͖̣͌̾̊̄͂̏͌i̵̙̲̗̙͕͎̫͍͒̌̆̃͗̑͠͝ń̷̢͎͈̼̗̘̭̦͚̔̿̂̏̅ģ̵̠͓͚̤̬̦̂͂̈́̕ẁ̵̡͎͓̖͚̞̦͍͕͜͜ͅį̸̡͎̠̲̲͚͓͎͇̌͆̐͠ͅl̴͇̹̱̮͑̈́͊̔͘ļ̷̮͔̜̦̬̟̜̖̘̳̫̏̌͗̂̋̑̓̈́̇͜͝͠b̷̧̜̰̻̱̠͚̾ḛ̴̡͌̄ơ̴̞̓͑́̑̈́͛̐͘̚͠k̴͓͇̹̃̓̓͠a̸̛̠͉͕̓͝y̷̹͗̆̀̾̓̔̑̑̽̂̆̕ē̵̲͔̭̭̫̺̘͕͇̼̜̖̉̐͌̏̏v̵̪̞̲̺̻̰͉̭͙͔̞̺̲̏e̴̺̱͚̖̭̺̤̬̰̖̭͌̅̂ŗ̷̢̱̹̦̠̲̭̳̱͔͉͇͆͗̈́̌̆̇̚͜ỵ̶̛̮̝́̄̈́̑̈̏͌͘ẗ̶̡͍̝͍̙͍̗̯́̄̄̒̅̈̅͆̚͘͜ͅh̶̠̣̣͇̝̠̖̰̮̳̥̊̂̌i̵̧̛̖̻͎̎́̈̄̐̀̑̀͆̓̇͌̉n̸̡̖̺͎͇̂̓̐̋̑̈̂̓̾̏g̴̤͒͆͋͐̄̚̚ẘ̶̢̛̛̤̻̳̦̦͒̇́͐̅̅̐̚͜͝i̶̥͈̻͚̦̒͗͐̂̈́̑̆͗́͂̿̉̆͘l̴̨̢̢̨͉̼͚̆͝l̸̙̽̽͆͌̽̾̏̋̚ͅb̴͙͓̬͍̝̰̫̖̽̎̑̆͒͠ȩ̵͌̀̑͋̆̿̒͒̃͝͠o̷̧̡͔͈̼͈̠͖̱̍̂̍̉͘͝k̶̤̼͕͖̭̥̯͋̏̑͘̚ä̵̡̧̫̯͇̥͚̹́̎̎̑͆̾̾y̸̡̜̙͓̫̅̄͊̅̾̀́͊͆̓͘̚͠ͅͅe̷̦̭͚͉͓͇͕̜̹̖͉̠̝͗̔͂͊̃͂͂̈́̀̚̕͝ͅv̸̛͙̓̂̐̽̈́͗̾̄͘e̸̡̠̲̠̠̠̮̥̜̳̮̬̫͛́͜ȓ̷̡̜̖̘͖̫̫̩̩̭̞̹͋̊̊̑̐̾̆̓͂̚y̸̢͉̥̯͕̹̫͔̺̪̘̜̖͗̈́̋͆̅͒̌͒̕͠ț̷̼̼̖͖͎̾̏͝ͅḣ̴̢̧̧̰̯͍͉̹͇̥̙͐̊̈̈́̽̂̒̕͘͜ͅi̴̲̳̹̙͓̙̣͇͚͑̄̆̌̈͝͝͝ͅn̴͓̘̽̍̚͘͝ģ̴̛͚͈̝͈͓̝̐͋̿͋̅̀̍̐̚w̵̧̛̞͕͕͔͈͓̠̱͓̅͋̀̀̉̆̓̑́̈́̏̕͠ͅi̷͇̹͆̃̀̈́̈́̈́̊̇̋̈́͋̀͑l̴̨̝̝̫̹̬̝̪̦̭̺̟̹̉̔̉́̕l̶͇̳͚̚ḃ̷̢̝̤̤̳̭̟̙̠̉̑̎̄̕e̸̟͇̅͆́̊͊̄͐͘͘͠o̸͙͛̐̑͑̅̎̐̍̑́͝͠k̷̠̣̗͕̔̔͗̑̓͆̚͝͠ͅͅa̷͖̗͍̫͔͖͓̞̭͈̫͕͖͚̍̔̋̓͗̂͒̈́͂͑̐y̵̛̗͎̩̬̺͇͓̘̒̓̃͌͘͘͝_

**Author's Note:**

> Good GOD I adored this special. I loved how it gave Kenny some much-needed screentime again, I love how much the other main boys are shown to care for him, and I love how meta it got with Matt and Trey themselves more or less making their canon debut in the world of South Park. So I decided to write a oneshot that both incorporated elements of the recent special as well as some of my own personal headcanons regarding Kenny. Let's be honest, we know that the "Oh, I've just been hanging around" line at the end of Season 6 was a total lie, and it's pretty clear that Kenny hides how much his deaths impact him so as not to worry those around him. And I wouldn't be surprised if he was at least subconsciously aware of Matt and Trey due to how he used to reference the very catchphrases associated with his death, as well as him cheering at the end of episodes he either survived (Mr. Hankey's Christmas Poo) or got close to surviving (It Hits the Fan).
> 
> With that said, I'm very excited to see what this rift between the former friends will mean for Kenny in the future, and whether or not this will result in any future character development for our favorite immortal parka child.


End file.
